


Miss Pan

by Marzipan1920



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, James is a jerk but we love him, Kidnapping, Lots of Eventual Fluff, Possessive Behavior, Slow Burn, Threats of Violence, but not too slow, female lead is a fantastic cook, i hope im doing this right, will add more tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marzipan1920/pseuds/Marzipan1920
Summary: Captain James Hook has been hung up on his need for vengeance since his untimely encounter with a young Peter Pan. However the young hellion has decided to do the unthinkable and he grew up, love can be a compelling thing even for the eternal youth. So James was left with no one to account for the loss of his hand, but then he comes across the news of a girl born with the Pan blood and the same connection to the isle her grandfather had, James has found his substitute and the woman of Pan blood will spill it in the place of her grandfather that wronged Hook so many years ago. Yet love can be a compelling thing...





	1. Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic, I really enjoy writing as a hobby and I hope you enjoy my drabbles. This story is rated M because there will be depictions of violence, dubious consent for sexual relations and vulgar language. If any of these offend or upset you please don’t continue with this story.

Chapter 1  
Vengeance

Miss Victoria Marie Pan sat in the crowded office of her one bedroom flat, staring down her laptop. The room was dimly lit letting the blue white glow of the computer reflect ghostly off her face. She had been in the process of writing her essay for her photography class "Of light and shadows" very basic first year curriculum. However, something was off this evening, something didn’t feel right. Her stomach twisted and pained with her anxiety of what she had yet to figure out. Finally, she leaned back gaining herself a groan from her old chair, placing her hands behind her head she glanced away from the computer and up at the wall to her left. The clock there read 11:11. 'Oh' she thought quickly 'make a wish', then she laughed out loud at her own childishness. she couldn’t count the times her and her young friends would foolishly believe in that myth and wish their hearts out.  
"Damn" she muttered.  
Tonight, was just not her night, why was it every time she had a deadline her mind would leave her stranded? Why was it always when she wanted to accomplish a goal she would lose all desire and end up wasting another night binge watching movies? She brought her hand to her face and pinched the bridge of her nose. Maybe a snack would help. She rolled back the chair not even bothering to stand, across the oak floor right to the fridge. Victoria's flat was a very small crampy space, only space for herself and her roommate Felix a rather sweet tom cat. The flat consisted of one large room that held her living space, kitchen, makeshift office space and a bed tucked in the corner. A bachelor pad would be a better description of her home.  
Opening the small fridge more luminous glow emitted into the dark room. Victoria was faced with a lack of food, she scowled at the contents being only that of Fresca, mayo, and a left-over box of doughnuts. Single lady's cuisine at its finest. Reaching in she took the box of doughnuts and Fresca, slamming the fridge shut she pushed herself off the fridge and rolled back to her desk. Dropping the box onto the desk she went to open the Fresca listening the light hissing noise as she did so.  
"I suppose shopping will be on tomorrows to do list" She spoke out loud.  
Suddenly she felt a light weight land on her shoulder, being very used to Felix's ways Victoria didn’t even turn to look but reached her hand back and scratched him under his chin. Felix was an exceptionally loving cat, he was always ready for a rub, loving or cuddle. Victoria appreciated this in her feline friend, living alone most definitely had its draw backs. She found herself at times feeling suffocated in the seclusion. Wanting the most of her education and the desire to travel hanging over her Victoria made the life changing decision to leave her home and move herself to London. The change was huge, from culture shock to being so far from her family, but Victoria told herself over and over 'you will never get this opportunity again’ London was a beautiful gorgeous city igniting a whole new desire in Victoria when she first arrived. The world opened more than ever when she started out on this journey. She was even told of her grandfather's lineage to London.  
Her grandfather Peter and his wife Jane moved from London to the charming country of Canada when Jane was only four months along with Victoria's mother, Anne. Neither Anne nor Peter or Jane ever returned to London, this had always stayed with Victoria why would you abandon so much heritage? More like, how could you? This country held so much history so much to learn and see it was almost overwhelming. However, whenever this was brought up to her grandfather she was always met with the same cryptic answer.  
"There are things tied there that are dangerous"  
To this day Victoria would scowl at such an answer, what on earth could that really mean? She probed at her mother about her father's background and got nothing more than he worked as a carpenter before he married Jane and then took his growing family away. What sort of dangers could a carpenter really get into? Was he a witness to something? Was he to blame of something possibly violent that happened there? She had more questions than answers and this was just another thing to bring her to far away from her family and here to a place she knew absolutely no one. That alone was another strange fact, how could there be no one left in London that was in relation to her? Both her grandparents originated from here... yet nothing not a soul still lived here in relation to the Pan or Darling family.  
Now stuffing a doughnut into her mouth Victoria pondered over the idea that maybe this 'Dangerous ties' was why her entire relations had left this city possibly even country. Victoria was sure if her grandfather and grandmother were still alive they would have whole heartedly protested her travels. Her mother however seeing as her parents were maybe over reacting in their lifetimes allowed her to make the venture wishing her second youngest all the luck in the world. At the thought of her passed grandparents she felt her chest tighten a little.  
"Felix why did I come out her alone?" She held him out at arm’s length.  
He simply meowed back, looking at her rather perplexed.  
Victoria sighed loudly putting him down, she gave him one last scratch before reaching up and flicking off her laptop. It was enough for tonight she wasn’t into it and staying up half the night wasn’t going to help anything. She made her way to the patio and opened the sliding door letting a cool breeze enter the stuffy flat. Victoria closed her eyes letting the breeze sweep over her for a moment or two. A shower she thought ill have a shower and turn in, tomorrow was Saturday she had no classes, she could take the day to brain storm and pick up some actual food. Quickly she snatched up her phone and sent out a quick hi to her mother.  
Hey momma, turning in for the night call you in the morning :)  
Turning to her right and down a small walk way she entered the tiny bathroom next to her bed. She didn’t even bother closing the bathroom door instead she turned on the shower and let it run until it ran hot as she could handle. Victoria dropped her pants and top stepping into the almost blistering hot water. She almost groaned when the waves of heat hit her, there was nothing that could bring her down from stress like a hot shower. Victoria dipped her head letting the water pulse off her neck, almost instantly she felt her body loosening up and relaxing. It was as she stared almost unseeing at the floor a sound met her ears. Victoria's head popped up and looked out the steamed window of her shower. She squinted out but saw nothing, then Felix dashed through the open bathroom door and jumped onto the counter with ease meowing loudly. Victoria let out the breath she didn’t even realize she was holding.  
“Stupid cat” She muttered before another sound was heard.  
This time it was undeniable, footsteps were echoing through the flat, heavy booted footsteps. Victoria felt the taste of acid come up her throat as fear gripped her. Her body froze as she listened harder for the sounds, it was then they were followed by voices.  
“The little wench be in the bathing chambers”  
With a low chuckle, the other voice answered, ‘Looks to be so”  
Victoria’s breathing now became rapid and panicked, who could be in her home? Why was anyone here? She lived right outside of campus this wasn’t known to happen her, break ins, rapists, this didn’t happen here.  
“You want I go in a get the little brat”  
“No, no” Came the smoother voice “I’ll fetch the young lady”  
She hit the shower handle off and reached out clutching a towel. “You stay away” her voice was horse with fear.  
She was given no answer instead the man appeared in the doorway, Victoria stood in the shower stall the door open and towel in hand. The man before her leaned against the door frame, she felt her breath get caught in her throat. The man before loomed over her easily at 6’2 maybe 6’3 his hair hung long coal black, strange however was his choice of dress. The man was clothed in a long red jacket, the design of this jacket didn’t look to be of this century, upon his head he adorned a large captains hat in the same scarlet as his jacket. He then bowed before her and removed his hat.  
“Good evening miss Pan” He smiled.  
Instantly she felt her hair stand on end, the malice that dripped from his voice, the way he looked at her. She felt like she was going to be ill. Her eyes darted wildly around the bathroom, then they rested on her phone lying beside her useless cat. His eyes followed hers and spotted the silver cased iPhone. Victoria dipped over the edge of the counter and plucked up her device.  
"I’m calling the police, g-get out now!" Her hands were shaking wildly as she brought the phone up to dial.  
The man snarled with annoyance he reached over smoothly and with one easy blow he brought his hand against the base of Victoria’s neck. She felt the sudden surge of pain against her neck and the pressure of the stranger’s hand. Just as quickly her vision was filled with black spots, then finally darkness. Victoria's body swayed forwards her phone dropping from her hand, and like a perfect gentleman the stranger caught her with his one arm and brought her up over his shoulder. He absently tossed the towel over her bare body and proceeded out the bathroom door. There stood two other men, one short and rather plump, the other average height his hair as black as his captains.  
"You be needing anything else cap’s?" The short one asked  
"No Smee I've got my treasure" He grinned before giving her bottom a hard slap.  
Both men laughed as they moved out catching their ship as it passed above. The sparkle of pixie dust followed the massive ship as it soared over London. The captain climbed the lowered rope with ease even with the small woman on his shoulder and brought himself upon deck. He was greeted by seven other men, the largest of the crew known as Alf stood at the helm, he bowed his head as his captain approached him.  
"Captain" He acknowledge.  
"Are we on course mister Alf?"  
"Yes, we be, second star to the right and straight on till morning." Alf pointed out to the clear sky the brightest star just right of the north star, Neverland.  
"Good work" he nodded.  
Alf then pointed to the girl "You actually found her"  
He chuckled deeply "I actually found the little wench, I'll be bringing her to my cabin, little slut doesn’t have any clothes I'll need to dress the worthless creature"  
He turned with the girl who still hung limp over his shoulder, he then shifted her so she fell into his arm bridal style. Using his foot, he kicked the door to his quarters open and dropped the girl to the bed. She groaned as she bounced once on the bed and rolled to her side. The towel now falling away.  
"You look just like him" He spoke to the unconscious girl. "Just like that nasty grandfather of yours"  
He looked over her carefully. She was very small, not much to her also considerably short. But regardless she sported the auburn red hair, and those vibrant green eyes of Peter. She was like the female spitting image of him, from head to toe she radiated the Pan blood. He mentally cursed how long it took him to find the last true heir to Neverland, especially after that bastard Peter had died of old age. So much for never growing up. More so he couldn’t believe how many family members it skipped until it rested on her, but so be it he found her and she was his now. He sat himself on the large reading chair across from his bed and watched her a little longer before the girl began to stir.  
Victoria groaned in discomfort as her eyes fluttered open, she felt an instant chill as she became aware she was no longer at home. First, she saw the silk sheets of a bed she did not know. Like a shot she bolted up right fear once again gripping her heart like a vice, she looked around until her emerald greens landed on the dark-haired man seated before her. She swallowed hard against her dry throat, shaking she stared him down.  
"Have you taken notice to your lack of clothes?" He smiled.  
Victoria's face flushed a red to rival his jacket as she grabbed at the towel that had dropped beside her. Clutching it to her chest she could feel the tears now burning at her eyes. Tears of both embarrassment and fear.  
"Please" She barely whispered "I don’t have anything"  
He stood up and moved towards his logging desk. "Oh, but you do" He then pulled out a pipe from the desk.  
Victoria watched as he lit the pipe taking in a long drag before continuing.  
"Do you remember your grandfather?" He asked a little off handedly.  
She furrowed her brows "Of course what does-"  
"Everything" A look of hatred suddenly flashed in his eyes "Absolutely everything!"  
Victoria cringed as his voice raised and the anger was easily palpable.  
"You know the story of Peter Pan I'd presume?" He narrowed his eyes at her.  
She looked at him with complete bewilderment before answering "Of course, but what on earth would that have to do-"  
She stopped abruptly. This crazy man thought she had something to do with a book written years upon years ago. A book that was a figment of another’s imagination. She shook her head at the absurdity of it all.  
"Don’t you dare look at me as if though I were some crazed fool" He bellowed.  
Victoria jumped at his booming voice, it was then as she took him in once more she realized something rather alarming. Where his left hand should be there was a hook, a large very pristine hook. Her eyes met his.  
"Captain James Hook?" She breathed.  
“At your service, my dear” He chuckled as he mockingly bowed before her.  
At this she jumped off the bed holding the towel tightly against her small frame. This was insane, this was a dream, it was... it was... this just couldn’t be real. She paced the room taking in the old wood work of the cabin, the bed she had just sat on a hand crafted four posters. Above the bed a small window that looked out into a night sky. It was in all her observations she finally noted the sway of the cabin, as though one were on water. Panic began to engulf her, she felt her throat tighten and sweat prickle at her.  
“No, no, no” She waved her finger at him “You don’t exist, none of this exists!”  
This time it was her whose voice raised loudly, her panic getting the better of her. Victoria grabbed the sides of her head and her breath became ragged as anxiety settled in. ‘This isn’t happening’ Her mind cried ‘This isn’t real, this can’t be real!” The room began to spin as her breaths became more and more shallow. James watched she stumbled backwards hitting her back against the double doors leading out on deck. She slid down the door into a crumpled ball on the floor, tears now freely flowing.  
“I want to go home” She whimpered staring at the floor “Please take me home”  
Her plea was answered with a low chuckle. James crouched down beside her.  
“Now why would I do that?” He reached out pulling her to her feet the towel dropping “I’ve got plans for you”  
Victoria pulled back against his grip, feeling even more vulnerable in her naked state. However, Hook’s grip was almost inhuman, like a vice had been placed around her wrist Victoria was dragged back to the bed where he dropped her.  
“Plans?” She cried “What kind of plans I have done nothing to you I don’t know you!”  
“Shut your mouth” Hook snarled “You see this you wretched little bitch!”  
James then shoved his hook in her face. Victoria recoiled back from the gesture.  
“Believe what you will your stupid girl but this was done to me by your grandfather, by one that carries your blood and I’ll be damned I looked for the son of a bitch everywhere and what did I find out instead?” He now brought the hook to her throat “The little bastard had grown old and died... oh but don’t you worry someone was going to pay for his mistake, and my lovely dear he left you behind. You will spill your blood in the place of your grandfather, a Pan will take responsibility for this”  
Victoria had almost completely stopped breathing as the hook pressed against her flesh. A wicked smile graced James’s lips as he noted the bead of blood beginning to form on her neck. He pulled away and watched as the blood ran down her milky white flesh. She then dropped to her hands on the bed and she began to sob. The crying wracked her body, she couldn’t get control between the fear and anxiety, she was a mess.  
“I don’t want to die!” She cried out “I’m not ready to die!”  
James ignored her as he reached into the bottom drawer of his dresser, there he pulled out a pair of black slacks, a white blouse, and a red sash. He threw the clothing at the naked girl.  
“Cover yourself, you worthless slut” James then also tossed a dirty cloth at her “And clean up your mess. It isn’t happening today, I’ll take your life when we return to Neverland, there I will slit your pretty little throat and cover the damned island in your blood”  
With that said he strode from the cabin, slamming the door shut he locked it from the outside. Victoria leapt off the bed and slammed her fists against the door. Screaming herself practically hoarse for some to let her out, she banged until her fists went numb but no one heeded her desperate cries. She turned around her back to the door, from there she spotted the window. Bolting she leapt onto the bed and peered out the tiny window.  
“This can’t be happening” Victoria whimpered as she looked out to see nothing but ocean before her.  
Miles upon miles of blue ocean were spread out before her, she really had nowhere to go and no one would ever hear her cries for help.

 

NOTES

 

And there we have chapter 1! I am my own beta lol so if there are any errors please send them my way! I also love feed back weather I should continue or not :)


	2. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escape attempts at their finest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone for the kudos and encouragement! And my apologies for the slow update life gets in the way of everything. But please enjoy and I'm going to attempt to update weekly or at least between every 7-10 days.

Chapter 2  
Escape 

James stood at the helm watching the sky darken as night settled in, he smiled to himself. He had found the girl, he had actually put his hook to her neck closer than he had ever been with Peter. James was absolutely elated, he would have the vengeance he so longed for, he would destroy the Pan lineage. If James hadn’t hunted her down through birth records he still would have known she was Peter’s. Her emerald green eyes, eyes unlike any he had seen before and that auburn red hair. She was truly a spitting image of him, from head to know she was a Pan. She even sported the sweet patch of freckles across her nose as the late Peter had. He sighed in pleasure at the obvious similarities, he hadn’t screwed up he hadn’t gotten himself the wrong woman he had the heir to Neverland. She would be a sufficient sacrifice in the place of the former Pan.

“Aye Sir” Starkey approached James his hand in a salute at his head “Congratulations on your well deserved capture”  
James nodded in acknowledgement of the praise.

“Would captain like if I take over for the night shift, allow yer’self a good nights rest?” Starkey pointed at the helm.

James looked at the helm then back at his first mate, he could always count on Starkey the man was always spot on when it came to his Captain. He smiled and let go of the helm allowing the raven haired man to take his place.

“I bid you a good night Mr. Starkey”

Starkey nodded at his captain before taking over his evening duties. James turned from the helm and trotted down to the lower deck. His captains quarters were directly under the helms deck, he looked hard at his rooms doors. The banging had ceased but he doubted the girl was asleep and he did not feel the desire to fight her at the moment. He wanted to bask in his triumph not battle a worthless slut for his right to sleep. Instead the Jolly Roger’s captain turned to the galley he would find the large bottle of chardonnay he had been saving for a worth while occasion. James turned to a small narrow door that lead to the galley, pulling on the small but heavy door it creaked loudly before exposing a golden light of the candles below. James went down the steep staircase swiftly smiling as the sounds of merriment could be heard. It sounded as though his men were already having their own celebration. Almost bursting into the dinning quarters James was all smiles as he approached the table.

Every man sitting at the rickety old table leapt up to applaud and cheer for their captain. James bowed as he took in the first time in many, many years his men and himself had felt so much accomplishment and right to celebrate.

“Cap’n sir” Jukes the youngest of the crew merely 15 years of age strode towards James “Will you do the honor?”

Jukes held forth the dusty old bottle of chardonnay, the bottle had sat in the galley of the Jolly Rodger since the departure that lead him to Neverland. His precious Cecilia, the golden blonde beauty he left behind so many years ago had given him that bottle as a gift to remember her. How could he ever forget the radiant Cecilia the only woman he planned to pledge his life to. He would return to her sooner than she would ever expect, he had planned to make a stop to fetch her on his way to Neverland before he killed the Pan girl. He would fetch his beauty and Marry her at sea like a true captain, they would then carry on like the hell that was Peter Pan and the wretched isle of Neverland had never existed. 

“Good call young man” James roared as he popped the cork loudly.

The golden bubbly exploded from the corked top and James quickly place a glass to capture the precious liquid. He handed the bottle down and then his cup up high.  
“To the end of the Pan’s, and the beginning of the rest if our lives!”

The men roared with him all raising their mugs and jars high, clanking together and sloshing about the drink. The entire crew went on with great celebration, soon food was passed around the loud drunken men and James beamed with pride. These emotions this elated high of joy had been missing for long amongst his crew this was nothing but refreshing. James sat back in his chair holding the glass just in front of his mouth, forget-me-not blue eyes scanned his crew. In about a weeks time he would call and end to his decades long vendetta and all these men would be free to move on as they pleased. James had given almost half his life to the hunting and presue of Peter Pan, even though age had not taken its toll physically he was ready to end his pirating career and put this part of his life far behind him. With that pleasurable thought he downed the rest of his glass.

 

**********************************

 

Victoria lay curled up on the large bed, a whimpered cry would escape her lips every odd moment. She held herself tightly staring out into the darkness of the room, the only light that showered in was from the moon. She arched her head and peered at the silver ball, the moon on this night hung low and bright. This gave enough light for her eyes to still see the basics of the room she found herself caged in. The room was like a time machine, the beautiful hand crafted furniture, the bedding she lay on everything was not of her world it was easily seen. Her hand came out and touched the silken sheets of the bed. Her fingers followed the pattern of a golden rose embroider on the red silk. As her hand followed the pattern she felt the heavy weight of sleep fall on her. She had finally begun to succumb from the hours of beating the door and body wracking wails for help. The terror of her situation still ran a mock in her mind, but the need to sleep was soon stronger than the fear, within a few more moments the sleep won and Victoria was whisked away into a nightmare filled sleep. 

 

Blood. Vast amounts of blood spurted from her neck the slick red substance spurted so high it rained down on her face and body. Victoria’s mouth was opened wide trying to scream, but nothing could be heard just a terrible silent scene of horror and gore. The entire ordeal felt like it was moving in slow motion, she looked down at her hands as she tried to cup the ever flowing river of blood. Then a sound did escape through the dense fog of silence. A laugh could be heard a wicked horrid laugh. Wide eyed she turned to her left and watched as the raven haired captain came down on her again his hook slicing through her chest. More blood spurted from her body and again she tried to wail in pain, still she was met with silence from her own mouth. James’s cackle roared even louder in his delight at her demise at his hand. Holding both her neck and chest Victoria crumpled to the ground, and she soon felt like she was drowning in her own blood. 

James entered his living quarters late that evening, later than he had intended but early enough he would get enough sleep. Being slightly intoxicated from his celebrations he had almost forgot he left the Pan girl in his room. He wandered drunkenly into his room unsuspecting of anything until he noticed the small form flipping erratically in his bed.

“For fuck sakes” He cursed under his breath as his hand came over his chest.

He watched a moment longer as she cried out, and twisted herself in the sheets more. 

“No…no I can’t…breath” In her terror filled sleep she gasped for air.

Finally she broke the through the haze of sleep and shot up in the bed, crying, wailing and grasping at the sheets. Her eyes were wide and wild looking as she looked amongst the room, then they fell on James. As if she didn’t look frightened enough the sight of Hook only sent her whirling all the more.

“NO, NO, NO!” She scooted herself back until she came in contact with the headboard.

With her hands up she feebly went to protect herself. James went to approach her to shut her up and Victoria leapt from the bed. She blindly threw the pillows within her reach and screamed louder.

“GET AWAY! JUST GET AWAY FROM ME!” Victoria slowly back herself so she stood between the bed and the desk.

When her hip bumped the desk she felt her stomach drop, she was had nowhere to go.

“Hey now” James could feel himself sobering up quickly, he needed to calm her down before she woke the whole crew into a frenzy. “Calm the fuck down Pan”  
Victoria looked flabbergasted he would even suggest it.

“Calm the fuck down!?” She shrieked “Your planning on killing me!”

Victoria reached out to the desk and grasp a rather large paper weight, she held it over her head.

“What you going to throw that at me?” James scoffed crossing her arms.

Victoria was still holding the weight breathing heavily as she stared him down. “Maybe”  
James laughed.

“Go on then” James waved his hand telling her to proceed.

Victoria swallowed hard as she weighed her options and the actual chance she would hit the pirate. However her thought was interrupted when a loud crack of thunder rolled outside. She nearly jumped out of her skin as she looked out the window watching as the sky was lit right up. James too looked feeling alarmed at the gravity on the on-coming storm. He didn’t have time for this bullshit, he didn’t have time for her pathetic attempts of escape. 

While he was distracted with his own thoughts Victoria made her choice and she threw the large weight. The weight hurtled through the air and caught James smack in his face. Shocked at her own accuracy she watched as the pirate captain shouted out in pain and grabbed the side of his face.

“You crazy bitch!” James yelled with blood dripping down and blurring his vision.

‘This was it’ Victoria thought, run now or most likely never get another chance. So run she did she darted off just missing a blind swipe made by Hook as she passed by. Victoria slammed through the heavy wooden doors of the cabin then stumbled out onto the ships deck. The rolling of the thunder continued and then came the rain. The rain fell in heavy sheets, Victoria being out for only a moment found herself quickly soaked. Crew members ran amongst the ship shouting to each other and preparing for the storm that was quickly approaching. She stopped quickly upon seeing them in fear they would notice her. However lucky enough they were all well distracted by the storm. Victoria was about to move when she heard James cursing her from the cabin.

“You wicked little brat!” He hollered as he stumbled out into the rain.

Victoria looked back and saw as the pirate Captain marched towards her blood covering his right side of his face. 

‘Oh god’ she thought. She had really given him a good hit to the head, he would kill her now throw her over the ship or worse… her mind went back to her dream. No that couldn’t happen, she wouldn’t let that happen. She had too much to live for and she wasn’t going to let some fairy tale character take it all away from her. Victoria darted away slipping on the drenched deck, quickly enough she caught herself and continued her planned escape. 

“Do you worthless dogs not see her!?” James roared at his crew.

All men stopped their actions and looked at their Captain, from there, their eyes travelled to the small woman who skidded about the deck trying to keep from falling. Victoria looked over her shoulder just to see as the crew went on the chase for her. She felt her heart speed to almost impossible pace at the horrendous sight. God really what was she thinking stupid, stupid girl! There was so where to go! She was on a ship in the middle of fucking ocean, what was she going to do hurtle herself into the ocean? That’s when she spotted it, a row boat. Her green eyes lit right up at the sight, that’s it she would take her chances, she would rather die on her own terms if it has to be, but not by his.   
Victoria took a dive under the low hanging mast to get herself to the other side of the deck. All she could was pray she had enough time between her and the equally as stumbling men to get the boat untied then drop herself into the water. 

James was absolutely seething as he roughly rubbed the blood from his eyes and face. Who did that little bitch think she was!? He should kill her now! Slice her throat from ear to fucking ear. As he came further out onto deck his eyes darted around in search of the wretched woman. When he finally spotted her he felt his chest tighten at the sight, she was standing on the railing of the ship and pulling at the ropes that held up the long boat. That crazy girl. He also noted how useless his crew really was they stopped short of the young woman in fear she would jump. Wasting no time Hook went after the small woman himself, he would get that little twit down and toss her in the brig.

Victoria was really struggling with the thick rope that tied up the smaller boat. The rain wasn’t helping as it continued to pour and cause he small hands to become slippery.

“Fuck” She cursed at the rope.

It was then she took notice of the men that had surrounded her at least six have now cornered her. Her stomach took a plunge at the sight. No, no, no she mentally cried, come on you fucking thing. Victoria then wrenched harder on the rope. As she pulled back on the rope Victoria lost her footing and slipped down landing on her knees. The crowd of men gasped some even stepping forwards as if to catch her. 

“Hey lass” came a strong Scottish accent “Why don’t you come down from there?”

The short man that had accompanied Hook in her initial kidnapping approached her slowly with his hand reaching out. She looked down at the offered hand, her eyes welling up with tears that just washed away with onslaught on rain. She wanted to take that hand she wanted that safety away from the raging waters below…but truly what was safer? She would take it that hand and then what he would drag her back to that ruthless man they called captain? He probably wouldn’t even be kind enough to let her live until they reached island, he would just kill her now and be done with such a troublesome woman. She turned back to the rope and proceeded to pulled at the knot, she couldn’t let this end like this, this still felt like it had to be a dream, no a nightmare. The tears of panic started to blur her vision and soon the rope was only a brown smudge in her line of sight. Why wouldn’t it just untie damnit…why? She never felt weaker than she did at that moment. She couldn’t even undo a blasted rope to save her own skin. She cried even harder at the how pathetic she was, she cried at how short everything felt…she wasn’t even 25 yet.

“You veil child get down!” Hook snarled from his spot now next to Smee.

Victoria’s eyes widened in horror at the voice. She roughly wiped the tears and rain then eyed the captain below her. He still had blood on the side of his face, and a look that could kill. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears as she weighed her options, she didn’t have time to play with rope anymore, she had to get away now or he would have her.   
James took a step forward in his attempt to reach the young woman and that was all it took. Victoria just let herself fall backwards into the choppy waters below. Hook felt his own heart leap into his throat before he darted to the railing looking for the young pan. Nothing there was nothing only harsh waves beating against the boats side. He grabbed his hair feeling horrified she would actually jump, that crazy woman. It was then he spotted her head come above the waves. James didn’t waste a moment he dropped his jacket, hat and boots before leaping over the railing after the impulsive woman.

“CAP’N!” Smee and Starkey yelled in unison as they watched their captain take his plunge.

James felt the icy water engulf him as he came off the edge of the railing, it was almost suffocating. Coming up he burst through the surface eyes wild as he looked for Victoria. At first all that was seen was the dark grey waters that tried over and over to engulf him a second time. From above he could still hear his crew yelling a panicking about, looking up he noted how they had untied the rope and were lowering the long boat, Mason and Mullins were aboard. ‘Good’ He thought ‘His two strongest men’ That as when he saw her head bob at the surface gasping for breath. The waves were easily overwhelming the tiny woman. Swimming rapidly, he grabbed Victoria bringing her head well above the water. She gagged and coughed up the salty water, then began to cry.

“I’m so stupid” She cried.

James against his better judgement held her tighter and she cried harder into his shoulder. Finally, the boat was in the waters and the two men reached out taking Victoria’s light body up with ease. James himself pulled himself into the boat and took the girl from Mason. The two men stared as he cradled her and she tried to push him away.

“Well, be on with it” James snarled.

The men quickly tore their attention away from their captain and went to haul the long boat back to the ships deck. The long boat swung carelessly in the wind and nearly bounced off the ship it’s self before the men had it secured to the loading deck. James watched as then men worked quickly to tie the boat and bring them safely aboard. As he watched he felt the woman stir in his arms still attempting to wriggle herself away from him. James wasn’t going to have it, the damned never-bitch was reckless and wild. He couldn’t have her attempting anymore suicide missions before they arrived at the Isle. James rose from the boat to board main deck there he noted her crying had muted it’s self to pathetic sniffles. He snorted in disgust at her and how weak she was. She was a Pan but a weak female Pan, she might have guts but she would never be her grandfather. James dropped onto the deck and with that also dropped Victoria. Victoria felt her knees go weak against the pressure and soon she was dangling by her arm in the captain’s grasp.

“Stand up you filth, I’m locking your ass away in the brig” With that he dragged her to her feet and then towards the entrance to the lower deck.

James ripped open the hatch leading below deck and started down the old well used stair well. Victoria was tugged along stumbling behind him in a numb daze. She glanced around taking in the dirty and dark surroundings, instantly she recognized it as her prison. However instead of fear welling up again she felt relief wash over her realizing she didn’t have to stay in the same room as the captain any longer. She could spend the rest of her days in solitude instead of constant torture. Her lithe body was then flung hard into the cell and she came roughly in contact with the brigs wall. Despite herself she let out a small whimper. The rough hands of the pirate grabbed her wrists and he shackled her to the withering walls she leaned against. As he backed up Victoria felt a rush of cool air blow passed her and her soaking clothing. She shivered almost violently.

“You can rot here until we come to port” James stated simply before taking his leave.

“Gladly” Victoria spit.

James stopped for a moment, his fist clenching then releasing as he chose to go on his way. It took everything in him to not lash out at the small woman, it took everything to not throttle her and her attempt to ruin his vengeance by taking her own life. James would be damned if his opportunity at a perfect ending would be ruined by anyone, especially the offspring of Peter Pan. He padded up the stairs listening to them creak and moan loudly his thoughts whirling around anxiously as he left his ward to dark and seclusion of the ships brig.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Jukes sat below deck mindlessly polishing at the pistols Mason had asked of him earlier that morning. It was into the fourth pistol he heard what sounded like sobbing, a horrid sound of crying. Jukes placed the pistols down and crept down the narrow hall of the under carriage of the ship. The ships lower deck was set up rather simply, where he had been was the kitchen there Cookson prepared the crews meals…if you would even consider it food. Jukes certainly didn’t. Down the narrowed halls lead passed the sleeping chambers a number hammocks and beds were hung around for the crew, also a washing chamber and large table they used for special gatherings which was usually just them drinking themselves stupid. Continuing down there was the brig where prisoners were kept. Jukes pushed open the heavy wooden door and was greeted with the sight of the woman they had brought on board the pervious evening. Her arms were chained to the wall hanging limply at her sides, and her body nearly convulsed as she shook against the icy chill of the room. Upon closer inspection Jukes noted her lips had begun to turn an awful shade of blue and the chains were too short for her to even wrap around herself. The rain from the pervious evening had not stopped if anything it roared louder and with more vigor. The icy winds blasted through the pathetic walls of the brig and even the rain had begun to seep through.

His stomach rolled at the sight of her, Jukes was the youngest and he was rather soft hearted for a pirate in the making. The woman was so tiny even in-comparison to him and she looked near dead hanging off the wall turning many shades of blue. He came closer and watched as she took in short raspy breaths and shook harder. He couldn’t help but finding himself staring at her, she was so delicate looking. She was incredibly pale and he wasn’t certain if that was her natural tone or from the unrelenting cold. Swallowing hard he reached out and touched her arm. She was like ice. Jukes retracted his hand quickly felt his chest tighten.

“I’ll…. I’ll get someone” He stammered out before leaving the girl to the icy brig. 

Jukes darted through the halls leading him back to the kitchen where Mullins sat picking away at a loaf of bread. Mullins looked repulsed by the grey looking bread, he picked what he felt was edible. His old brown eyes looked up sharply when he noted the quick entrance of the young pirate. Jukes was out of breath as he pointed dramatically to the brig.

“The… girl” He wheezed “Dying”

“Whoa, whoa” Mullins lifted his hands to the boy “That fairy girl? What about her?”

“She’s blue!” He practically yelled.

Mullins looked him over, he furrowed his brows at the young man. He was always concerning himself with useless things. He was too soft. Mullins sighed as he placed his hands on the lad’s shoulders. 

“She’s the caps, it’s not our business what happens to tha girl”

Jukes scowled and leveled his gaze with the man that had practically raised him aboard this cursed boat. He knew the ways of these men, he knew what made them tick, and he knew just how heartless they could be, but he also knew that the woman was important to the Captain. 

“But if she dies then wouldn’t the captain be robbed of his kill if she were to be gone?” Jukes spoke softly.

Mullins dropped his hands a rather mortified look coming over his features. He knew the boy was right, but he wanted nothing to do with the fairy woman. That woman and her lineage spelt nothing but trouble for him and the crew. Fantasy magical creatures brought curses upon them, they were the reasons they were trapped in this vicious realm of the Faye. Only granted access once every 20 years to the modern world and each time they did return they looked for the blasted bitch that was the heir to Neverland.

“Fuck…” Mullins muttered “You get the Cap’n then I’m not involvin’ me self with this mess. Crazy bitch shouldn’t have hopped ship ta begin with”

Jukes’s face light up as he was waved away by the older man. From there he sprinted off to the top deck in search of Hook. Jukes in his hurry took the steps two at a time nearly bounding as he did so. Opening the hatch he was instantly hit with the onslaught of rain and wind. He was nearly tossed back down the ladder as the wind ripped at the hatch trying to force it closed again. He cursed against the wild winds as he pushed the hatch open and nearly stumbled out into the deck. On deck Jukes quickly went for the Captain’s quarters, once there he rapped his knuckles against the door. His heart thudded loudly in his ears and he felt his stomach turn again in anxiety. None of the crew members were good with approaching their Captain. He was a brutal man, he was a no nonsense man, and he was quick to anger. If you needed something it had better be good. For what felt like an eternity he heard the gruff mumbles and cursing of James Hook.

“This had better be life or death” The pirate captain snarled as he flung open his cabin door.

Jukes had to say a great deal of his fear faded when he took in his captains disheveled appearance. James’s shirt was partially tucked into his pants, his hair rather wild looking and he wore no boots or signature jacket. He looked as though he hadn’t slept at all that night, which on it’s own wasn’t normal for the pirate. Finally finding his voice Jukes spoke.  
“Ah cap’n sir it’s the girl” Jukes found his voice was still very small.

James practically felt his blood boil at the mention of her name, what possibly could that little bitch have done now.

At the lack of answer Jukes continued. “She be freezing to death down there, her lips are blue… she looks de-”

Jukes had no opportunity to finish before James rushed passed him knocking the poor gunner to the ground. Sitting there getting poured on Jukes noticed how James flew past him without even bothering with his boots. Jukes was in awe at his captains sudden burst to fetch the girl, he had never witnessed his captain put himself out for anyone.  
James ripped open the hatch his mind swirling with rage at the girl below. He couldn’t even punish the disgusting woman without worrying about weather she will die before he does it or not. ‘Fuck!’ He thought as he started passed the kitchen trying to ignore the dreaded smell that emitted from whatever god awful dish he was creating. “Stupid slut and being a weak, useless creature” 

Mullins watched as the captain flew passed them he had checked on the girl as soon as Jukes left. She was close to passing out, her skin and lips taking on blue hues. Jukes was right to say something, between her build and obvious lack of roughing it she wouldn’t last long.

Finally reaching the brig James practically tore off the door as he was greeted with the sight of the Pan woman. As Jukes had stated she was shaking something awful and her lips were damn near purple. She weakly pulled at the chains when he recognized James before her. In her state of fear she attempted to back herself further into the wall the chains rattling loudly with her movement. James squatted down next to her, he slowly looked her over, her soft features trembling in a mixture of fear and being damn near frozen. He reached out a large hand to touch her face. She eyed his hand with large doe like eyes as he came and brushed the tips of his fingers against her face. She tried to turn away from the touch, but instead James cupped her chin.

“Work with me and I’ll bring you out of this cold, fight me and maybe I’ll just let you die here, and rot for years to come, feed you to the rats”

She wanted nothing more than to spit in his damn face, tell him to fuck himself and his idle threats because if her death was to come regardless why should she care when. Yet she was cold, she was just so cold she didn’t want to stay here any longer. She whimpered softly before the tears began to well up, her eyes literally hurt from the amount of crying however here it came again. A new wave of pain incased her when she realized how dependent she was on him at that moment. She didn’t want to die, she couldn’t die yet and as long as there was time a chance she wouldn’t let it pass.

“So…. Cold” She cried tears now streaking down her face.

“I’d suppose you are” James reached around and quickly unshackled her arms.

Before she could even bring her arms around herself she felt another stronger set of arms incase her. James brought her up easily tucking her into his chest. Holding her he could feel just how iced her body had become, he would need to warm her up quickly before she caught god forsaken illness. Victoria took in a shuddering breath as he began to walk away with her. The tears were still falling and she buried her face into the large chest of her captor. She felt a great deal of shame as she hid herself against him, she wanted no one to see her tears and witness her failings. However though the warmth that seeped through the pirates blouse to her was heavenly. The heat he radiated began to bring her tears to a halt and instead they began to feel heavy. She mentally cursed herself as sleep began to overwhelm her. She peered around Hook and noted almost the entire crew watching as Hook cradled her close and moved her from the brig. ‘Fuck my life’ She thought again hiding her face from the men watching.

“Stop your lolly gaging and get to work you useless bastards!” James boomed at his men.

Poor Victoria jumped in his arms clutching tightly to his blouse. She looked up her eyes wild with fear before she felt the hold tighten around her. Like he was telling her everything was fine Victoria allowed her eyes to flutter shut and she allowed the man before her take her where he pleased. As long as it wasn’t that awful brig again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand that's chapter 2! I love kudos and comments please let me know how I'm doing and if you see an errors I may have missed.


	3. Cooking Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in FOREVER! I don't really have any good excuses except life got in the way. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to Kudos and leave me a comment :) means a lot to me. I edited this chapter myself so please forgive me if I have made mistakes :) 
> 
>  
> 
> ENJOY!

Chapter 3  
Cooking lessons 

 

Doing his best to shelter her from the rain Hook sprinted to his cabin to deal with the problem at hand. Once within his personal quarters James went to place her on the bed. Lowering her he took in the soft steady breathing, she was sleeping. James took in the look of her face, her lip colour had already began to return and the awful blue tint faded. Even her cheeks had taken on colour, his body heat alone was doing the job however he still had the damp clothing to deal with. Placing her down Hook went about the task of removing the went clothing. Her sleep was so deep this time she didn’t put up any sort of fight as he tugged on the oversized trousers, then he slipped the top off leaving her exposed. That was when she gave a shudder and curled in on herself.  
“What else do I even have.” Hook spoke to himself.  
He rifled through his personal attire looking for anything that might fit the petite girl. Finally he settled on a cobalt blue button up top that he easily slipped over her head and left her bottom naked. Hook looked her over for a moment feeling a headache coming on, its been one blasted day one day and she was proving to be a handful. This was suppose to be easy, this was suppose to be grab and go kind of deal. Get the wench drag her to the isle and kill her, its that fucken simple! But of course not she had to jump ship, hit him in the head with a goddamn paper weight. Then he nearly froze her to death in that damn brig…he didn’t want her to die that way, what a waste that would be. His eyes looked over for a second time, her legs were curled under her and she lay on her side looking more than comfortable. ‘comfortable’ Hook mentally scoffed ‘she wasn’t suppose to be comfortable!’ Yet there she was looking as comfortable as can be. James brought his hand down his face in frustration then cupping his own chin. I’m just tired he thought, and I’m letting everything get to me, she’s comfortable and warm but that’s only because I ALLOWED her that comfort and warmth. Hook seemed content with that revelation, her comfort was because of him, anything she got until the time of her death would be based on his say so.  
Feeling more content James dropped himself into his rather large reading chair situated across from the bed. Crossing his hands over his chest he felt sleep settle in. He watched her a moment or two longer before his eyes closed and sleep took him in her warm embrace. 

 

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

The world she witnessed couldn’t be explained in words, the breathless sight was truly something to behold. She took in the midst of a large lagoon, a lush forest surrounding the water and in the water thee most beautiful creatures she had ever seen. Mermaids. Angelic, gorgeous mermaids they bathed on the shallows of the lagoon laughing and playing amongst each other. Their hair and tails glittered with many different colors and their faces were utmost perfection. Was this what Neverland looked like, was this the island of the famous Peter Pan, the boy who never grew up?  
Turning to gather in more of the sight before her Victoria was almost blindsided by a glowing object a very small glowing object. She dodged her head back trying to focus on the glittering item, it was then her ears were graced with the sound of bells? Her large green eyes widened.  
“Tinkerbell!?” She nearly gasped.  
The tiny fairy stopped her fluttering and came to rest on Victoria’s extended hand, she smiled widely up at the newest Pan. She gave her head a curt nod in acknowledgement. She continued to dance upon her palm with that lovely smile. Victoria felt her eyes brim with tears, tears of amazement and awe. She knew this had to be a dream but it was so real, she swore she could feel the mists from the waterfalls in the lagoon, the sweet scented air of flowers, and hear the bells of more fairies as they descended towards her.  
“You belong here” Came a light voice.  
Victoria felt her flesh rise with goosebumps at the sound of the disembodied voice. She spun around in every direction looking for the sweet sound.  
“You belong here…with us Miss Pan” The voice still without a body spoke again.  
“Who…who are you?” Victoria narrowed her eyes at the empty space.  
“Neverland…” She sang.  
Victoria took a moment, she was the island?  
“I don’t understand…”  
“I am you”  
Victoria wanted to reply when she felt a shuddering on the land she treaded, stopping suddenly she looked around to see the world fading with each shudder.  
“No wait, please I don’t understand!” Victoria ran towards the fading world.

She felt like her body hit the mattress when consciousness took over, her heart leapt into her throat she bolted upright on the large bed. She whirled her head around taking in the surroundings. She definitely was no longer on the island, instead she found herself back where she had awoken the first go around. She heard herself let out a rather loud sigh at the sight before her, she couldn’t be happy about where she was but she could find herself thankful she wasn’t in that horrid lower deck anymore. She flopped back down staring at the ceiling it was then she took notice of her change of clothing…once again. She felt her face heat up with embarrassment and annoyance. How many times was this now this ‘man’ has seen her nude? She had few things left since her arrival here but couldn’t she at least keep her dignity. Upon further inspection she took in that her bottom half was completely nude. ‘Fucksakes’ She went to pull the blouse further down her legs. It the blouse fortunately enough was long enough to be a dress on her and easily went over her thighs. As much as that was a comfort she would rather her pants back.  
“Are you feeling a tad exposed?”  
The deep baritone voice came from her left, she cranked her neck to the side to meet the gaze of Hook. He sat in his large reading chair, his chin propped up on his hand watching her with rather intense eyes. She swallowed hard at the sight of him, why couldn’t he just go be a captain somewhere? Was he that bored?  
“Pants.” She stated simply.  
“I doubt they are dry by now, and I have nothing else to cloth you in” James sat up straight now leaning forwards in the chair.  
Victoria groaned in her annoyance before gazing at her bare legs again, this was just horribly uncomfortable. Hook took in her look of discontent a chuckled deeply.  
“Jukes would be the best bet for clothes why don’t you go see him?” James teased as he gestured to the door.  
Victoria’s face burned a darker red with the suggestion. She looked at the door, then herself, then the door. She started to really contemplate the notion, would the shirt cover her enough to ask the gunner for some pants? Would he even be that giving? Mentally she groaned again. This was just so cruel of him, everything he did was with spite. Spite for a hand that was lost to him years upon ears ago, a hand taken by her grandfather not her. Why did she have to pay for the sins of her family. Finally finding her voice she spoke.  
“F-fine…is he under deck?” Victoria straightened herself in her refusal to give him the satisfaction.  
Hook’s face darkened.  
“You want to parade your little ass all over my deck?” His voice was hard.  
“Of course not!” Victoria defended “But I don’t want to sit here with YOU and my bottom end being exposed!”  
She was fuming at his audacity his presumption that she was what? Some slut that would show off her goods to whomever will look, that she has no respect for herself, that she wouldn’t want to cover her shame? Fuck this stupid man she was still a virgin for god sakes! Not that he needed to know that.  
Hook stood abruptly and took long meaningful strides towards the bed where she sat. Instantly Victoria recoiled expecting the pirate to take a swipe at her. Instead she felt the bed shift and when her eyes opened he was uncomfortably close to her. His nose nearly touched hers as he stared her down, she went to retract from the invasion of space when he quickly caught her arm. Her eyes darted to the offending hand and went to tug herself free, this wasn’t ok at all. His dominating presence left her feeling nauseous and cold to her core, he wasn’t a good man not at all.  
“You think I’m worse than those curs outside?” His voice was low and dark “You think those men out there wouldn’t rape you without a second thought? Leave you beaten and bloody because you think I’m worse!?”  
His voice rose with each word until he was nearly shouting her face. Again she pulled back from the offending man and his loud voice, she just wanted that space bubble back, that small space she had to breath.  
“No…no I don’t think your worse I think your all the same! Your all disgusting garbage whom have no care for anyone but themselves, and why do you care what I think? I’m just a dead girl walking anyways, what do you care if they did rape me before you could slaughter me?”  
Hook didn’t know what came over him in that split second but as soon as those words left her lips Hook brought back his hand and struck her across the face. Victoria’s head reeled to the side her eyes wide with shock and her cheek stung something awful. She then tasted blood in her mouth, tenderly she touched her face and pulled away noting the blood was also coming from her nose. ‘Damn that hurt’ she thought touching the blood a second time.  
‘I am not like those bilge rats out there, don’t you for one second think that or group me with that sort. I am their better, I am your better!” Hook finally backed out of her personal bubble.  
“Gotcha” She muttered her eyes not looking up.  
“You will stay here, your trousers will dry soon enough, I have duties to take care of on deck. The door will be locked…” He glanced around the room “Don’t pull any shit while I allow you to stay in my quarters”  
She didn’t bother answering, she simply brought her eyes to meet his in understanding.  
“Good and clean yourself up, there’s my bathing chamber right there” He directed her attention to the small door beside his logging desk. “And don’t get your filth on my bed, or anything for that matter”  
As soon James turned his back to leave Victoria flipped up her middle finger in childish protest. Her finger dropped quickly when he turned on his heel to pull on his jacket, he then pulled on the large boots before leaving the cabin vanishing back out into the drizzling rain. As soon the lock was set Victoria jumped off the bed holding her still bleeding nose. She used her back to open the door as not wanting to spread her blood all over the knob or polished wood. In the room she was met with a large basin with water, towels folded neatly on the right hand side of the basin, then a deep porcelain tub stood alone against the wall. She turned to face the washing basin and there she was greeted with a mirror and her rather ragged reflection. She was almost startled at what looked back at her, her lip was already swollen, blood stained her left side of her face. She poked at her lip.  
“Don’t I look like a beauty” Victoria mumbled.  
She reached over and took one of the neatly folded towels and dipped it in the room temperature water of the basin. From there she dabbed her lip and nose cleaning up the mess she was in. As the blood came off the real damage could be seen, her lip had a small split and was rather puffy, her nose however seemed to be fine. ‘Fuckin asshole’ She cursed mentally. Once cleaned up Victoria paced the captains room anxiety flaring up. Being locked in this room was suffocating, it made her skin crawl with fear. There was nothing to do and the unknowing of what was going on outside the room didn’t sit well.  
On the door was a rather small window, wringing her hands nervously as she pondered weather to attempt to look out or not. Curiosity getting the better of her she pulled herself up on her tippy toes in attempts to see out. Unfortunately it wasn’t any use considering her short stature, reaching up she grasped the ledge of the window and pulled herself up. It was brief but she caught the deck, still rain soaked but the down pour had tuned into a drizzle. Men roamed about in the steady drizzle keeping their daily tasks in check. She had just spotted Hook eyeing a map at the helm before her hands gave and she fell back landing hard on her bottom.  
“Son of a bitch” She hissed rubbing at her still naked bottom.  
After her tumble she decided that pants were definitely in order, her mind practically screamed at her to give herself some dignity. Ignoring his instruction to wait for her pants Victoria took it upon herself to go through the drawers in search of anything to cover her bottom. After tossing aside many items she came across a pair of brown slacks they looked old and well-worn but small enough to wear. Victoria pulled them on and cinched them tight with the sash James had given her earlier. From there she looked around the cabin, looking for something to occupy her mind. Anything to keep her from the anxious mess she was becoming, anything to keep her sanity. She glanced at his desk and noted all the logs and maps he had splayed out. She strode to the desk and took a seat on the rather luxurious chair. Victoria literally feel herself sink into the velvet seat, sighing she closed her eyes and laid her head back. Tears silently escaped her eyes, and her breath came out with a shudder.  
“How can I be here?” She questioned the empty room. “How can this be real?”  
More tears escaped her eyes, Victoria brought up her knees and cried into them. She couldn’t just give into this, this couldn’t be the end of everything, to go out in such a fashion… then a thought struck her, she had time Hook had mentioned they were traveling to the Isle. That would take time, that gave her options. Rubbing the tears away roughly, she smiled at her own realization, this wasn’t over yet… it wasn’t over.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jukes slowly passed over the deck heading towards the helm and his captain. In his hands he held a sack that he had filled with extra clothing he had outgrown over the years. He intended to lend them to the tiny fairy girl, the lovely woman that he had started to feel a pity for. His stomach flip-flopped at the thought of her. Jukes hadn’t seen a girl or woman in this case since they left the isle. Tiger lily would be the last girl he had seen before Peter left and Hook went to sail the Faye realm in hopes of locating the youth. Tiger Lily though was just that a young girl and Miss Pan… well Miss Pan was a lovely lady. Jukes could feel his face reddening at the mere mention of the Pan woman. Suddenly he found himself standing in front of his captain, his thoughts so lost on the woman he held captive.  
James who was the helm with Mason planning their current route through the blasted magical waters, took notice of the gunner who had approached him for the second time that morning. His brows knitted together, Jukes was not a very social young man and he feared his captain more than anything. Jukes if anything avoided James and the rest of the crew minus Mr. Mullins whom was like a father to him. So what brought on this sudden wave of bravery and need to address his captain.  
“Mr. Jukes?” James spoke his voice low and tired.  
“Ah, ah, cap’n sir I ah” Jukes stuttered horribly “The girl I have some clothing she might fit bein’ soakin wet and all”  
Jukes held up the burlap sack stuffed with additional pants and tops. James scowled a little deeper at the bag when he came to a realization. The girl I see. He thought to himself. The youth has found himself rather intrigued by the Pan girl. He almost scoffed. What could he see in that lithe little brat of a woman? Her hair was even cut short like that of a males, she looked like a boy like one of those wretched lost boys. Disgusting.  
“Aye” He nodded “She would be needing those”  
“May I?” Jukes pointed to the captain’s sleeping quarters.  
“Yes bring them to the-“ James stopped himself suddenly remembering she had no pants on. His face contorted with annoyance of how it bothered him his crew looking over the Pan woman nude.  
“Sir?” Jukes questioned.  
“Just leave them here I’ll bring them once I’m ready to return to my quarters” James then indicated to the bench across from the helm.  
“Of course sir” Jukes dropped the sack where instructed.  
“Ah and Jukes” James stopped him before the gunner could leave.  
Jukes turned to his captain with interest.  
“This evening take her to the lower deck and feed the useless cunt, I’ll be having a private meeting with Starkey an Smee. Can I trust you with this boy?”  
Jukes couldn’t stop his face from nearly lighting up at the request.  
“Yes sir!” He then saluted James and was on his way.  
Hook shook his head. Young boys and their hormones see a pretty girl and nearly fall over themselves. James then recoiled at his own thoughts. Pretty!? That waste of skin wasn’t pretty, she looked like a damn boy. James bowed his head and rubbed his temples he needed a proper sleep this evening. Everything was getting to him.  
Victoria had just been nodding off again when the door slammed opened jarring her abruptly from her partial slumber. Her eyes went wide and wild as she spun to meet the cause of the noise. James strode in the sack hanging from his hook.  
“Jukes has kindly chose to loan a pair of his own-“ He stopped noticing she had clothed her bottom end herself.  
She wore a pair of brown slacks James knew well, a pair he had worn many, many years ago. They were his as a young lad when he first chose the pirating path. They were worn almost completely through and as James looked as the sheer size of them and how they could never fit him again he wondered why he hung on to them for so many years.  
“I see you took this a pone yourself” He finished crossing his arms.  
“I simply chose to no longer sit nude” Victoria’s darkened glare met his.  
James found him lost in those green orbs, a green he had only seen once before in the eyes of Peter himself. Yet as similar as they were they were also so equally different. They were bright and wild, and seemed to be endless. Such an emerald green he wanted to stare into for hours.  
Victoria could feel the stare burning into her, his own blue orbs staring so intently into her own, she suddenly felt that she naked again. She felt like her very being was presenting itself to him, baring her wide open. Victoria found herself shuddering against the violation and that was enough to pull James from his own lost stare.  
“Yes well remove them I had not given you premission to wear those, these will fit you better by many means anyways” He then tossed the bag at her smacking Victoria square in the face.  
Catching the bag to the best of her ability Victoria held back her very real and strong desire to cuss out the ebony haired captain. Climbing off the large chair she started her way to the bathing quarters she had been in only hours prior. As she made her way she could feel those eyes boring in her back, his eyes just staring and watching her retreating form. Again Victoria found herself shuddering at the unwanted attention. James let himself fall against the frame of the door and watched as the heavy door gently clicked shut behind the young pan. Her smell lingered and Hook couldn’t help but stand his eyes now closed and breath in the rather delicate scent. Oh how many years it had been since he had encountered a woman never mind had one in his room, the smell he suddenly found rather intoxicating. His mind found its way to the beautiful woman he had left behind so many year ago, the woman he left before running into the fated meeting with Peter Pan. He thought of her exceptionally pale skin, and hair so blonde is nearly glowed. Cecilia. He sighed in extasy at her memory a true woman he couldn’t wait to wrap his arms around, a woman he could hardly wait to take to his bed and plunder like all his other treasures.  
Lost in his own world Hook hadn’t noticed Victoria slip out of the room dressed now in a pair of black slacks, the same red sash. She noticed quickly his lack of attention once she re-entered the room, his eyes were closed and he looked rather in a blissful state. She suddenly felt like she was intruding on something. Victoria went to step forwards when James’s eyes flashed open, she again found herself caught in those icy blues, rather like an animal by a hunter.  
“Better” He stated simply.  
He had opened his mouth to continue when there was a timid knock at the door. Jukes. James thought instantly. “Enter” He bellowed.  
The door as timidly as the prior knock opened with a creak.  
“Ah cap sir shall I take the girl to Cookson?” Jukes just peered around the edge of the door, his brown eyes never truly meeting his captains.  
James eyed up the gunner, the way he bowed his head and wrung his hands. He couldn’t decide if it was the normal fear he showed him on a daily bases or if it had something to do with the girl.  
Victoria shuffled herself attempting to look around Hook’s much larger frame and at the young man before her. He was short and rather scrawny, dark tone skinned and long black hair that easily reached his waist. He didn’t look very old she noted, maybe a teenager 16…17? As she eyed him up his own eyes looked up suddenly meeting her own. Victoria instantly looked away feeling ashamed for staring at the young man. That was when she suddenly felt the cool hook on her neck, instantly her body froze.  
“Yes Jukes take her show her the galley and feed the useless creature, I give you one hour and her back here if not, well I’m sure you know the end result otherwise” James then pushed her forwards the back of his hook pressed firmly against her neck.  
At first Victoria resisted fearing the icy hook on her skin, until she realized he was letting her go with the young man, Jukes. She eased off and walked slowly towards him. Jukes smiled warmly at her, a smile Victoria honestly didn’t think she would see again for a very long time. He held out his arm to her.  
“May I?” He asked voice so soft.  
Victoria looked down at offered arm, maybe a moment or two longer than needed before she took it. Jukes’s smile blossomed even more at the action. Hook to great notice of this and his expression darkened.  
“Not necessary Mr Jukes” Hook’s iced voice broke through the already awkward moment.  
Jukes had never dropped something more quickly, he looked own again and muttered an apology. Victoria felt her face burn with annoyance, this kid was just showing her some kindness, harmless gesture. Then again, what did she really expect? She was a prisoner here on this ship, she was prisoner sent to death. Why would the great captain Hook allow her to be treated with any dignity or kindness?  
The two of them finally shuffled out of the cabin and made their way across the deck. The drizzle had now completely stopped, but the sky was still dark and overcast. The overcast made the already approaching evening look all the darker and Victoria couldn’t help but to think how if they were just docked she would sprint for the dock, and run…run like she had never run before. A breeze swept up and the icy wind felt like it went right through her. She shivered harshly and rubbed at the goosebumps that appeared.  
“Oh Miss” Jukes looked concerned “We just brought you in from nearly freezin, would you like me to find you a coat or”  
Victoria put up her hand as to silence the gunner ”Please I’m fine, besides no reason to set off that…man you call captain” She all but snarled.  
Jukes smiled ‘Alright Miss lets get you somethin’ to eat then”  
Jukes lead Victoria down the old staircase she had been lead down prior for other reasons. The staircase was steep and rickety she nearly found herself stumbling numerous times down the short set of stairs. ‘What a horribly built staircase’ Victoria thought ‘I’ll end up dead trying to get down these before Hook even has his chance’ On the most recent stumble Jukes shot out his arms and caught Victoria before she could take spill onto the under decks floor. His arms went under her arm pits awkwardly holding her up as she stood about two steps above him. Jukes’ face flushed a dark crimson as his cheeks came in contact with her breasts.  
‘Oh god’ he thought ‘Oh god right there…right there of all places’  
Victoria then burst out in laughter Jukes head bouncing off her chest with each hearty breath.  
“Oh my god, can things get anymore cliché” She practically wheezed with laughter “Literally right on my boobs! Too bad they weren’t bigger eh?”  
Jukes was horrified at her easy going attitude, where he came from women would be appalled, he would have been beaten senseless, he would have been beaten by other men claiming him a pervert! Yet her she was laughing almost hysterically over the incident.  
Raising his hands Jukes went to push her back onto her feet, as he reached up his hand pressed against her humble breast and Victoria only roared louder.  
“You are awful at this here let me-“ Victoria was stopped abruptly by the loud roar of Captain James himself.  
“Un hand her this instant!” James came thundering down the stairs reaching out his hand grasping Victoria roughly by the neck of her top.  
Victoria felt herself yanked backwards her top choking her in the process. She felt herself go from one extreme to the other as her back slammed up against the broad chest of Hook. His arm wound its way around her chest holding her snug to him.  
“Oh, ah, I cap’n” Jukes hands went up in a defensive gesture “Truly c-cap’n I was just hel-helping her when she fell on these stairs here”  
James had never felt himself closer to murdering one of his crew members than he did at that moment. His mind replayed the sight of Jukes hand pressing against her chest, touching a place he was not allowed to touch. He literally shook his head in anger and disgust.  
“It was my fault” Came a much softer voice.  
James looked down at the woman in his arms, she was looking up at him those green orbs large and gentle.  
“I fell it’s my fault he was put in such a position”  
James felt himself at a loss when looking at her at this moment, what in god’s good name had come over him to run to her aid to feel like he needed to protect her innocence. His arm slowly let her go in his confusion.  
“Well yes then…” James creased his brows “Don’t be such a blundering fool you stupid woman”  
Victoria nearly skipped down the last two steps before reaching the bottom of the stairwell.  
“Yea I’ll make sure not to kill myself before you do” She snarled the anger coming back quickly into her voice.  
Hook snarled right back at her “You had better watch it little girl”  
Sher narrowed her eyes, choosing not to retort verbally but she held the eye contact. Fuck this pirate and his bullshit, she wasn’t into his games.  
She had turned to continue on her way when he spoke again that deep baritone voice nearly stopping her in her tracks.  
“You know what I think I’ll join you” He stepped down and reached out again his arm linking with Victoria’s.  
Jukes stood frozen to the spot watching the silent war between the two. His insides felt tangled and his heart raced wishing her were any where but here. Yet he found himself oddly intrigued by his captains strange behavior, the way he could swing from one extreme to another since he found Miss Pan. His erratic mood swings when she was about, the brig incident, jumping over the railing to pull her out…he could have easily sent one of them…and now this. His eyes took in the way Hook’s arm linked with hers, the way he practically escorted her towards the ships kitchens. Jukes smiled slightly never seeing his captain to ever dot on someone especially a descendent of Peter Pan.  
Upon entering the kitchens Victoria’s senses were assaulted by the foul smells emitting from the boiling pots. Cookson stood over the horrid smelling disaster humming softly to himself. He looked when hearing the three of them enter, his face lighting up at the sight of his captain.  
“Aye Cap’n sir what brings you to me kitchen?” Cookson spoke loudly and brash.  
“Aye Cookson we have come to feed this bilge rat” James indicated the small woman hanging off his arm.  
“Ack no!” Victoria nearly yelled “ Can you not smell that!?”  
James scowled at her.  
“Are you rejecting food on my ship girl?” James practically growled.  
“I’m not rejecting food, I’m rejecting what ever is in that pot” She pointed to the bubbling monstrosity they called food.  
James this time bellowed a hearty laugh.  
“Aye… that’s probably not the most edible stuff aboard” James laughed.  
Victoria then poked her head around the chubby cook and spotted numerous items hidden away.  
“May I?” Victoria pointed towards the cook’s pantry.  
James looked down at her then at the pantry, he thought a moment before releasing her from his hold and swept his hand in the direction she indicated. “Be my guest”  
James gave his arm slack and allowed Victoria to wander towards the cook and his cooking space. Cookson gave her an offended yet curious look as she approached. She stopped short of the pantry and her gaze took in the vast ingredients before her, a small smile began to tug at her lips.  
“Ok without trying to be rude but were you ever actually taught how to cook?” Victoria questioned looking over her shoulder at the cook.  
“Of course I was!” Cookson was now completely outraged “I have had many, many yers of cookin!”  
Victoria raised a brow in her doubtfulness of that statement. “You do realize that, whatever is in there is NOT edible, there are some sort of animals innards floating to the top”  
She pointed at the bubbling mess.  
“That’s part of der ingredients” Cookson defended “Good fer yer heart!”  
Victoria actually let out a small chuckle at this “Ok, ok well may I try something?”  
His eyes narrowed at her, then looked to his captain.  
Hook shrugged a smile of his own gracing his face “Cant be worse than yours Cookson”  
Again showing a great look of offence Cookson backed from his pantry and let Victoria begin to rifle through what he had stored away. As Victoria went through the items she noticed so many dry ingredients weren’t even opened. Finally she began pulling out what she needed and what she felt was simple enough to make in such a crude kitchen. When first entering she had noticed there was an old brick oven tucked away also looked hardly used. So what easier than a simple bread? She pulled out, yeast, flour, sugar salt, and oil.  
“Do you have fresh water handy?”  
Jukes perked up at this.  
“Yes ma’am” He sprinted off down the hall that lead towards the brig.  
James leaned against the wooden frame that sectioned off the kitchen from the crews sleeping quarters. He felt that feeling of annoyance rise in his chest again at how Jukes jumped to her beck and call. He swallowed it down like a bitter medicine. That stupid boy catering to her, she wasn’t a guest on this ship, she was a sacrifice, she was a replacement for her grandfather whom was too cowardly to meet his maker from James himself. His icy blues watched her, watched as she fumbled around with bowls, and other many cooking devices Cookson brought out for her. There he noted a smile a genuine on her lips, a look of enjoyment. He could now feel anger bubbling in his chest, this was not how it was supposed to be she was a worthless wench he got for himself to finish this god awful limbo he’s been trapped in. He was about to open his mouth and stop this nonsense when she let out another loud laugh. Cookson himself was now sporting a smile watching as she whisked together the ingredients and continued on with some story she had started while James lost himself in his mind. He felt the bubbling begin to settle as quickly as it started. He would leave her for now, it wasn’t like her days weren’t numbered. James anticipated the journey back through the Fey realm of take about 3-4 weeks that was just passing from the mortal world into the Never world, then the trip through the realm to Neverland it’s self. He was a patient man, he waited this long had he not? She was going to die and he was going to spread her dirty blood over Neverland soil. The bubbling had completely stopped now. James was sated for the moment. He continued to watch the scene unfold before him.

Victoria pulled the loaf from the stone oven, the smell casting over that of the stew Cookson had been preparing earlier. Jukes was almost on her shoulder as he watched her pull out the wonderful smelling loaf. She giggled quietly enjoying how the young gunner was almost salivating at the sight. She glanced passed Jukes and was surprised James was still there, he had seated himself at the table jotting in his logs. He had Jukes retrieve them and he chose to work on them where he could keep and ‘eye’ on her. She found it strange and an annoyance he felt the need to stick so close. She clearly understood why but his presence made her feel smothered. He scared her, as much as she preferred to not show it, he truly terrified her. He was a large man, tall and well built and he looked much younger than she had ever imagined from the books. He towered over her about a head she had already received a back hand from the man and she knew he wasn’t even trying. Plus that damned hook…it was large like a damn scythe protruding from his wrist. She shuddered remembering the blade pressed against her neck.  
“Miss Pan!’ Jukes exclaimed “It even looks perfect”  
Victoria was brought from her nightmarish thoughts and back to Jukes looking like a child at a bakery.  
“Well let me cut you a slice and tell me how you like it” Victoria turned to Cookson “A knife?”  
Cookson happily turned to get her what she requested when James jumped from his place at the table and bellowed at the cook and gunner.  
“ARE YOU COMPLETELY OUT OF YOUR MIND!?”  
Cookson stopped dead and nearly dropped the knife in his shock at Hook’s near scream from across the room. Jukes felt his heart plunge and his stomach roll in fear. Victoria felt her knees weaken and go like jello, she had just went to look up when James grabbed her roughly by the hair. Victoria wailed and reached out to save her scalp from the burning pain.  
“You think your damn smart little girl?” James snarled at her wrench her head back so he could look in her face “Give you a knife so you can attack myself and my men, do you take me for a fool!?”  
“No” Victoria cried against his hold “I just wanted to slice the…the bread”  
Tears now formed in her eyes, the burning on her head almost unbearable, she was sure he was going to rip her hair out completely. James looked from the tiny woman clinging to his wrist to the two other men staring in horror.  
“Cookson feed those damn dogs we call our crew members I’m taking this disgusting wench to my quarters, almost gave her a weapon you goddamn idiots. Never in my life have I come across two people more dumb” James finally released his hold on her hair and instead wrenched her to his side.  
Jukes watched after the young woman, his heart clenching at the sight. He honestly couldn’t say if he thought that was her intentions but the pure look of pain and shock on his face was enough to make Jukes feel sick at her treatment. Jukes a pirate, he was used to killing, beating and all the things that came with the criminal territory. But there was something about her, he just didn’t want to see her in such pain.


End file.
